Season 7 Spells
All spells from season 7. These include spells cast by demons and spells that weren't cast but are in the Book of Shadows. A Call To Arms To Remove Gods From Mortals :We call upon the mortal ways :And gods who guide but may not stay. :We seek those of divinity :To separate from and set them free The Bare Witch Project To Summon Lord Dyson :We look to find the evil set free, :bring this demon before us three To Send Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson Back :From lands afar in time and space, :take them now from this our place. :Two that dwell so must remain, :send them back to their domain To Summon Lady Godiva :Where royals once lived, so did she, :Bring forth the naked lady from the eleventh century Cheaper By The Coven To Resolve Sibling Rivalry :Pass your petty jealousies to darkest night. :Let these feuding siblings no longer fight. Witches Be Warned: the spell pulls the rivalry out but it can immediately go into the nearest set of siblings. To Reverse The Sibling Rivalry Spell :Reverse the spell from the book :and please restore what was took Freezing Spell :Let this girl, :Quick as a sneeze, :Stop this snit :And quickly freeze. Charrrmed! To Call Forth the Fountain of Youth :With these offerings, I call on thee, :Goddess of Fertility, :Rise now, show us the truth, :Give us the gift of eternal youth. Styx Feet Under * None Once In A Blue Moon * None Someone To Witch Over Me To See Guardian Angels :Show me what the evil sees, :Even if at lightning speeds. Charmed Noir * None There's Something About Leo * None Witchness Protection To Free Zankou :Lexonero Bestia! :Lexonero! Ordinary Witches To Switch Powers :What's mine is yours, :What's yours is mine, :let our powers cross the line :I offer up my gift to share. :Switch our powers through the air. Extreme Makeover: World Edition * None Charmageddon * None Carpe Demon To Invoke the Inner Demon :The darkness within cannot be undone. :Embrace your true self! * This spell is incomplete. To Summon a Sorcerer * Light five candles in a circle :Sorcerer of darkness, :Demon of fright, :I call you now into my sight. To Vanquish a Sorcerer :Evil blasts we cannot use, :The Power of Three now lights their fuse! Show Ghouls To Go to the Moment Where Souls Become Lost :Free our souls from their shells, :See where the lost spirits dwell, :Long enough to find their pain, :Quick enough to return again. To Escape the Ordinary :You have to place five cards; face up in the shape of a box. While doing this, you have to concentrate on the desired result. In this case, a change from one world to another. After you placed the cards, speak the following: :Vita, Brevis, Abraxis! The Seven Year Witch * None Scry Hard To Summon the Nexus :Natum Adai Necral, :Dana Intan Lanok! Little Box Of Horrors * None Freaky Phoebe Soul Swapping Spell * A lock of hair is required. :Ekat ym luos. :Ekat a demrahc eno. :Edart meht won. ::(take my soul ::take a charmed one ::trade them now) To Vanquish Imara * A lock of Imara's hair is required. :Lock of hair completes our goal, :to help us reclaim our sister's soul, :Banish this demon, spare no pain, :Bring Phoebe back from the ghostly plane Imaginary Fiends To Call Future Wyatt :Help this mother understand, :the thoughts inside her little man. :Though his mouth be quiet, :let us hear his inner Wyatt. To Remove a Curse :Evil taints what was once held dear, :Remove this curse away from here. To Send Away Future Wyatt :Son in the future, son in the past, :Seeing anew what once had passed, :Return him now from whence he came, :Right when he left, all now the same. Death Becomes Them * None Something Wicca This Way Goes To Turn Someone Into An Animal :Something wicked in our midst, :In our home where he exists. To Rebond With the Book of Shadows :The power of three will set us free! :The power of three will set us free! :The power of three will set us free! To Banish a Suxen :From Ancient times this power came, :For all to have but none to reign. :Take it now, show no mercy, :For this power can no longer be.